Conflict: Zoids
by HM.Nichols
Summary: Earth is being wracked by World War III, fought using Zoids. After five years, something is bound to break...
1. Episode 1

A/N: I know it's short. It's more of an opener. Please be aware, this takes place entirely on Earth. All anime mentions have been removed, as has all plot armor. Aside from a few changes I made, the Zoids are almost exactly like their canon Battle Story versions **.**

 **Conflict: Zoids**

 **Season One**

" 'From Sea to Shining Sea.' Yea…like that helped us any." - Anonymous PAC Citizen

 **Prologue**

Russia built the first Zoid. China bought a copy of the blueprints and began making their own. Eventually, the US and NATO began producing their own. China drove the economy into making as many as possible, as well as buying or conquering smaller nations, which eventually wrecked it their economy. To keep themselves sustained, they tried to call in the US debt. The US said fuck off, and war began.

Under the provisions of the North Atlantic Treaty, NATO got involved and Russia sold Irkutsk and Kamchatka to the new Oriental Alliance, so they could strike at the US from the Bering Land Bridge, officially dubbed Beringia, created to support the transcontinental bullet rain. Due to being on constant defense, the US broke ties with NATO and formed the Pan-American Coalition. What started as the Zoids War had now became World War Three.

Australia stayed out of it, their new Emperor content with taking the islands of the ocean, while Russia reverted to a Tsardom. The US leaving NATO destroyed the economy of Europe. Three years after that, King Roger III of Great Britain seized control of the European Union and began directing the hatred of the people toward the OA.

That was five and a half years ago. The Alliance is fighting a defensive war on the Western Front, holding off the might of the Union, while the Eastern Front is sending hordes of troops toward the Coalition's primary defense base. The war has reached a stalemate and something has to give sooner or later...

 **Episode One**

The old-fashioned phone on the wall rang with a loud screech, designed to get the attention of those nearby. The Non-Commissioned Officer in Charge, a young Technical Sergeant, picked up the phone.

"Go ahead."

From the other end of the line, he heard the voice of the radar specialist.

"Hey Sergeant, you might want to come take a look at this. I think I've got a radar ghost coming off the feed from 4."

The Tech Sergeant replaced the phone and made his way through the cramped steel corridors, sliding past workstations and equipment, till he leaned over the shoulder of the Senior Airman manning the radar station. The SRA replayed the recording to the point he'd mentioned, where a weak blip appeared for a split-second. The TSGT glanced at the co-ordinates, then punched in a radio frequency. There was a reason Radar, Communications, and Aerial Reconnaissance were all next to each other.

"Eagle Eye 4, this is Whiskey Romeo 27. Can you get us eyes on this location?"

The Airman First Class manning the Recon station transmitted the co-ordinates to Eagle Eye 4.

"Roger, WR27. Wait one."

3,000 feet below WR27, a massive metallic whale, and about 4 miles south-west, a blue, metallic pterosaur-like aircraft called a Pteras, with a Radar Dome on its back, slowly cruised toward the location requested. Once close enough, the lenses of the powerful camera mounted on the chest of the Zoid focused on the ground far below. At first the camera didn't pick anything up, but then noticed a slight rippling effect that lasted only for a brief moment. The pilot switched the camera from normal to UV, which caused his heart to skip a beat.

"27, we've got a platoon-size element of stealthed Helcats on the move. My guess is they're moving towards Ebinay."

The radar erupted with sources moving behind the panther-like Helcats. The camera revealed metallic raptors, wolves, stegosaurs, and a multitude of other creatures, including the ominous forms of large metal bats. The pilot practically yelled into the radio mic, though he'd switched to the main frequency used by HQ.

"Ebinay Main, Ebinay Main, this is Eagle Eye 4! We have an enemy force heading towards Ebinay. Size roughly two plus battalions with air support. ETA 45 mikes."

10 miles east of the Pteras, a massive airfield came to life with the sound of an air raid siren.

"Scramble, scramble scramble! This is not a drill!"

* * *

The shrieking klaxon woke Tobias up with a start, the sound clawing into his very bones. He ran his fingers through his shaggy blond hair, which was just out of normal regs. He ripped open his closet, grabbed a grey flight suit, and slid it on. He touched his lucky eagle feather, then stepped into the hall, almost running into a woman with bright red hair.

"Tobias! Bout time! The other two are already in the hangar. You're late for the briefing. I suggest you hurry.

The woman, 1st Lieutenant Cassandra Mulhollon, was his wingman. Tobias nodded an understanding, then hurried towards the hangar, though breaking off to the left into the briefing room, where Colonel Robert Jackson, Commander of the 432 Strike Wing and Base Commander, was about to give a mission brief to key leaders, which would be broadcast over secure radio frequencies to the rest of the troops. He glanced at Tobias.

"Glad you could deign to join us, Captain Winters."

Tobias mumbled an apology and sat down. Captain Tobias Winters, Angel Lead, was the Commander of the 101st Storm Sworder Flight, part of the 10th Special Operations Task Flight. He was also on a very short list for Major.

"As I was saying, we have a medium force of Alliance Zoids inbound, supported by a single battery of artillery and a flight of Pteras Bombers. Whiskey Romeo 2 also reports a few Redlers in the mix, as well as an escort of Air-to-Air configured Zabats. As of right now, no high-speed targets have been spotted, but that's subject to change. 2-10 Cavalry will remain on standby in case. 2-7 Infantry will lead the charge, supported by Charlie Battery, 6-12 Field Artillery. 1-16 Armor will remain around the perimeter of Ebinay, keeping the enemy at least 3 kilometers from the base.

"Close Air Support will be provided by a flight of Redlers and Pteras Bombers, led by myself. A Whale King Alpha, callsign Whiskey Alpha Zero Two, is approximately 90 minutes out and will be available for targets upon arrival. 1-16 has targeting priority on both CAS and the Alpha. The 101st Sworders will be riding herd on the CAS. The 82nd Raynos Squadron will have a flight on standby if need be. Both flights will be available for Show of Force if CAS is unavailable.

"Remember that there will be Fast Action Maintenance Teams moving about the battlefield, so check your targets before you pull the triggers. Alright boys and girls, lets go kick some Asian ass."

* * *

"Oi, ass clown, lets go!"

Sergeant Jarid Caymen, of 1st Platoon, Bravo Company, 2-7 Infantry Regiment, shook his head to clear it. He was sitting in the cockpit of his Blade Liger "Grey Death." The speaker was a linebacker-sized man, who had already hopped into the cockpit of a bright red Command Wolf, his orange and white mohawk clashing with the paint on his Zoid. The speaker, one Private Anderson King, was one of the soldiers assigned to SGT Caymen's team, and probably the one giving Jarid the most trouble. Just as he was about to respond to the rather brutish comment, Lieutenant Colonel Matthew Zajac, the Battalion Commander, burst into the hangar, heading for his Shield Liger, followed by Command Sergeant Major Brian Seamon. The Sergeant Major, trained after 25 years to cry commands, let his voice carry throughout the hangar, the authority in his voice causing everyone, regardless of rank, to stand up straighter.

"Mount up, ladies! We're going first. Lets show these maggots just how the Infantry gets shit done!"

Those not already prepared almost tripped over themselves trying to get in their Zoids. Jarid chuckled and locked his harness in place, Grey closing the orange canopy. It didn't take long for the entire battalion to signal their readiness. LTC Zajac came over the radio to give the green light.

"Assassins…Roll out!"

With a thunderous roar, the Assassin Battalion charged from the hangar, their trigger fingers already itching for action.

Maylin Feng was getting frustrated. She hated inactivity, especially when she was told to remain silent and out of sight of the enemy until further notice. The brass had decided that they'd lure a small contingent of Coalition forces out, destroy them with a surprise attack with Jagers and Saix, then flee before the rest of them caught on and sent in reinforcements. While she wasn't a tactician, she knew that the plan was bound to fail. They may have dispatched a bunch of Zabats to keep the aerial reconnaissance busy, but the Coalition tended to be demons in the skies. Rumors had it that they had a new aerial combat Zoid. She wouldn't put it past them, seeing as they loved anything that flew. Almost as much as they loved anything that came in close for the kill.

"Don't get me wrong though, Jade. I do like your claws. And that you are fast enough to get on top of them before they notice. You're just not as much of a melee killer as their murdering Blade Ligers."

The jade Liger Zero Jager she sat in gave a low growl in agreement. As the second fastest ground Zoid in existence, he also hated being still and quiet. He preferred to be running at top speed, roaring his intent to the world around him. Maylin's hatred of the Pan-American Coalition had rubbed off on her Zoid, the Liger getting more and more ruthless with every battle. There was talk of Maylin getting transferred to the Western Front to fight the European Union, but it was hard to get permission to cut the orders, as she was rather effective at fighting the Coalition. Her psych profile marked it up to her best friend being killed in battle against a grey Blade Liger.

"Attention Ambush Unit. The enemy has sent a single battalion out to meet us. A single battery of Cannon Tortoises and support units are moving into position, but no other threats reported. Expect enemy air support. Cha, out."

Maylin groaned. She'd forgotten that General Cha was running this abortion of a mission. She wondered if he'd use his precious Assault Hover to cover the retreat.

 _Probably not. He wouldn't want to scratch the paint._

Before she could find something more to grumble about, a green light flashed on her control panel. It was the signal to go.

"Alright Jade, let's rack up some more kills."

Jade Dragon, Maylin's Liger Zero Jager, stood up, threw its head back, and roared for the world to hear.


	2. Episode 2

A/N: This episode contains a racial slur against Asians.

 **Conflict: Zoids**

 **Season One**

"The Land of the Rising Sun will soon become the Land of Eternal Sunshine." - Anonymous OA Politician

Episode Two

When Tobias finally found his Storm Sworder, there was a brunette leaning against the leg. On her left shoulder was the crest of the 82nd Raynos Squadron. He knew this woman.

"Hey Knight Sky, why aren't you with the rest of your birds?" He asked her.

1st Lieutenant Kat Zeros was a team leader with one of the Raynos Flights. The Raynos pilots and Sworder pilots had a rivalry about as large as the one between the Blade Liger and Zero Schneider pilots.

"With you and your damned Sworders going up, there's almost no need for us in the air. I've never personally seen one of them in action, but I've heard the reputation of the 101st, as well as looked at the specs for your birds. At Mach 4, there's nothing out there that can catch you. Except us of course."

Tobias's left eyebrow went up. It was common knowledge that while the Storm Sworder as faster and more agile, it was lacking in the range department. The Raynos's basic armament consisted of a multitude of ranged weaponry, as well as a better radar system than the Sworder.

"Hah. I'd like to see you try."

"Come now Tobias, you know you can't outrun a bullet. Or a missile," she teased.

"No, but you'd have to keep me in your sights," he shot back.

While the rivalry between Raynos pilots and Storm Sworder pilots was rampant, Tobias and Kat's went deeper. When Tobias's team was nearing Ebinay for the first time, their IFF didn't register. Kat's team was in the air and intercepted, though Kat was on the ground. A dogfight began that ended with all four Raynos's needing extensive repair, with only scratched paint and a single shredded wing on the Sworders' side.

"Keep talking, flyboy. Keep your head in the clouds and someone might one day bring it down with the head of a missile."

Before Tobias could respond, steam began to billow from the catapult mechanism the Storm Sworder was mounted to. There was a faint twittering from the particular Zoid Kat was leaning against.

"Sorry Kat, but it's time for the Angels to fly once again."

Kat chuckled and left. Tobias stepped onto the small raised platform next to the catapult, which caused the mouth of the Zoid to open, the seat slowly lowering to the ground on hydraulics. Tobias hopped in and buckled the five-point harness as the seat began to raise again. Once the mouth closed, the entire cockpit lit up, the canopy becoming a transparent orange, and a soft twittering was heard.

"I know girl. I missed you too."

Tobias's Storm Sworder was painted sky blue, to match the skies she flew in. And to top it off, he'd named his Zoid Aisling, a Celtic word that translated into Dream.

"Radio check. This is Hellfire."

Tobias keyed his radio. He had to watch his words. He tended to get wordy when in flight. He may still be on the ground, but he was starting to get that feeling.

"This is Archangel. Stay sharp, boys and girl. We're riding herd on the air support and the Alpha when it arrives. 82nd has a Flight on standby if we need the help. Ghost Team volunteered to keep an eye on the Romeo, in case the Allies get a bit ballsy. Show of Force is authorized upon request. Until then, try to stay awake. And hope some Zabats feel a bit froggy."

Three voices all replied their understanding. Tobias entered a few more commands, which started the functions checks, engines checks, and weapons checks. When all systems read green, Tobias entered one more command, which Aisling responded to eagerly. The seat leaned back, which would help with the immense G-forces Tobias would be subjected to. The Storm Sworder crouched a little at the knees, feet spreading apart a little more, as the electromagnetic locks engaged. Tobias watched a little display at the upper left of the HUD on the canopy. It changed from red to yellow, causing all four Zoids' heads to straighten, forming their entire bodies in a straight line, the folded wings unlocking, the powerful turbines on the back whirring loud enough to be heard over the clamor of other Zoids preparing for battle. The light turned green, and all four Zoids shot forward, the pilots being pinned back in their seats, as the Sworders rocketed towards the end of the catapult, which ended in a curve up, so the Zoids could launch properly. As soon as they reached the end, the locks disengaged, and four Zoids, weighing 47 tons each, slowly turned a complete circle as they fell towards the ground. Upon turning a full circle, the wings snapped out, legs locked, and the Storm Sworders of Angel Team soared into the sky, hitting Mach 1 in seconds. The sonic boom informed the entire area that Angels were patrolling the battlefield.

* * *

Bathsheba let out a long, drawn out sigh, her white hair threatening to fall out of the hasty bun she'd put it in.

 _You know, when I signed up to be a FAMT member, I expected it to be FAST!_

Raphael Murdoch, the driver of her particular beetle- shaped Gustav, was leaned back in his seat, unlit cigar twirling in her fingers. The rest of her team were sleeping, reading, or in the case of the youngest member, picking his nose. Staff Sergeant Bathsheba Caymen was a squad leader in the Maintenance unit, a member of the Fast Action Maintenance Team #6. Her job was to perform quick, field-expedient repairs on any Zoid with battle damage, so it could either return to the fight, or return to base. The position on a FAMT tended to open quickly and promotions were rather fast. Bathsheba was a Staff Sergeant at only 20 years old, which made her older than her brother, who was already going out to meet the enemy. Which reminded her. She reached over to her personal radio and switched it to the 2-7 Infantry battle channel to listen in…

* * *

"Heckler, watch your six this time. They may only be raiders, but last time it was a single Rev Raptor."

If Jarid had a view into King's cockpit, he'd see the Private give him a one-finger salute. They'd already run through a single squad of the Raptors, as if the pilots thought they could stop the charging Zoids.

"Slade, this is Crosshair. I'll have overwatch in 2 mikes, over."

Private First Class Preston Häyhä, callsign "Crosshair," was the team's designated marksman. He was also the oldest member of the team at 41. His skill with his Gun Sniper was legendary in the Battalion. He'd won top honors in every target contest. Jarid, callsign "Slade," had even taken a look at his file once. Häyhä had scored 3rd place overall out of the entire Pan-American Coalition. He would never tell the old man, but Jarid had put in the paperwork to have him compete in the World Marksman Championship, where shooters from the OA, EU, Russia, and PAC all test their skills in a friendly competition. A loud warble dragged him from his thoughts. He was now in range of enemy fire.

"Look alive, gentlemen!"

23 kilometers from 2-7 INF's Line of Advance, a battery of Oriental Alliance Cannon Tortoises were preparing to fire, the gunners already entering the target co-ordinates they'd received from the rear. The Tortoise commanded by Captain Peng, the Battery Commander, was to take the first shot. His gunner, a Junior Sergeant, gazed through the sights, lining up his shot, making sure it'd go directly to the point Peng had ordered. He held up his fist when he had the gun at the right angle.

"Huǒ!"

With Peng's command, the entire battery fired as one, the shells flying towards their designated targets, at the extreme range of the cannons.

The advancing Zoids were unaware of the artillery fire until the shells began impacting. A single, over eager caterpillar-like Molga was destroyed by a shell hitting its back.

"Stay mobile! Don't let those shells hit you."

The Commander's Iron Kong was at the very front of the line of advance, not too far ahead of Jarid. It wasn't a very agile Zoid, but it would shrug off all but direct impacts. Jarid and his team passed the burning wreck of the Molga, the cockpit still attached, as the pilot hadn't been able to jettison in time. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening then and glaring ahead. He joined the military with a grudge again the Alliance, after a Pteras Bomber had destroyed the evacuation transport he and Bathsheba's parents were on. And for every Coalition soldier killed, his anger grew.

"Heckler, take the six. Hack, Slash, flanks."

Heckler's bright red Command Wolf stayed 100 meters from the rear of Jarid's Liger. A black Zaber Fang took up the left side, a white Shield Liger on the right. They both left enough room for Jarid to deploy his blades. Though they always started in this formation, they always ended up scattered, caught up on the heat of battle. Jarid had chosen his team well, knowing their melee skills would allow them to hold their own. Even Preston's Gun Sniper was competent when it came to defending itself. He'd only had to call for CAS once. Ahead of them, an explosion launched the Commander's Iron Kong.

"FAMT!"

FAMT Six's Gustav lurched as Murdock stepped on the gas, as it was their turn to roll. He followed the beacon from the downed Zoid they'd been assigned while Sheba listened in on the radio as the Tactical Operations Command relayed information from the Zoid's computer.

"One Molga, left wheel detached. Operator reports no other damage."

One of her team members, Corporal Rodrick Jones, rolled his eyes. Molgas always shrieked when damaged. But it was a quick and easy fix. As soon as they arrived, Murdock popped the orange canopy, allowing the four Mechanics to get out. Jones hopped behind the winch controls as PFC Cole and Private James grabbed tool kits. Sheba approached the damaged Zoid to inspect it. The metal wheel lay face down, one of its twelve bolts missing. With only one, the pilot would have to be careful when making sharp turns. She placed her hand on its side, talking to the Zoid in a soothing tone. Though the AI aboard a Molga was limited, she felt that it calmed the Zoid down. CPL Jones had the wheel lifted with the winch and was slowly moving it toward the Molga, Sheba guiding it. Once it was in place, James and Cole began bolting it back in place. As soon as they were finished they jumped clear and Murdoch flashed the headlights on the Gustav, giving the pilot the all clear. The Molga shrieked in defiance and rolled forward. As they climbed back in the Gustav, they received another assignment.

"One Iron Kong, Command System Freeze, High Priority."

Sheba groaned. That meant they had to grab the Zoid and haul it back to base. And it was a higher rank to boot.

* * *

Jade Dragon leapt into the air, front claws glowing with a blinding yellow light. It came down on the back of a Coalition Shield Liger, breaking its back, armor shattering, before leaping off again, ion boosters firing. The green Zero Jaeger shot across the battlefield, seeking another target, letting a group of Rev Raptors finish off the fallen Liger.

"Do not fear, my friend. We will find him."

The Jaeger growled in agreement. Maylin had come across two Blade Ligers so far, but they were both the standard blue. Jade Dragon was able to take one, but a black and orange Zero Schneider arrived and chased the Jaeger off. Jaegers relied on speed to close to melee range and use their Strike Laser Claws. But a Zero Schneider was the undisputed king of melee and a Jaeger was no match for a Schneider if the Jaeger was standing still.

"Demolition," a hushed voice came over her comm, "this is Hunter."

Normally, Maylin would've ignored someone trying to contact her. However, it was unusual for Hunter to broadcast over the Assault Force Frequency. She keyed her comm, her interest piqued.

"Go ahead, Hunter."

"I'm sending you a set of coordinates. Ambush spotted what looks a grey Blade Liger. Be warned, it's traveling with comrades. Stay mobile. Hunter, out."

Maylin's eyes narrowed. If Hunter's information was correct, and she had no reason to think otherwise, she'd found her prey.

"Let's go, Jade Dragon."

The Jaeger growled in agreement and fired its ion booster.

* * *

Häyhä fired his AZ 144mm Tail Rifle into the head of a Rev Raptor, before his Gun Sniper stood up straight and moved along a path worn in to the rocky hills. He preferred to be a marksman, always moving, as opposed to being a static sniper. He felt it supported his team better and kept him safer.

"Slade, you've got a chink Wolf coming up on your right side."

Slash and his white Shield Liger reacted, firing his AZ 260mm Triple Shot Cannon at the Wolf's legs, causing it to stumble. Hack's black Zaber finished it off with a swipe to the neck, decapitating it. Unlike Jarid, Hack and Slash didn't have a vendetta against the enemy, so they left the detached head alone. Häyhä was about to move when his trained eye caught the telltale ripple of a stealthed Helcat. It was stopped, not too far behind Jarid. Häyhä lined up his crosshairs where he thought the Zoid's body was and fired. The round hit the ground, kicking up snow. The Helcat bounded away as he cursed.

 _How did I miss? The only way was if he was facing me. Which would mean..._

As Häyhä hurriedly entered the command to transition from sniper mode to normal, when the bomb from an Alliance Pteras hit, launching the Gun Sniper.

"Damnit!"

Jarid's HUD informed him that Häyhä's Zoid was frozen, but he was alive. Their eyes and cover were down. He didn't like relying on the intel weenies aboard the Whale King Romeo. After all, they weren't down there with the rest of them.

"You! Liger pilot!"

Jarid's concentration was yanked away from his thoughts to the battle. Before him was a green Zero Jaeger, broadcasting via loudspeaker. The pilot was obviously a woman, though her heavy accent left something to be desired.

"What the fuck do you want, you slant eyed bitch? Make it snappy."

The Jaeger roared with the same indignation its pilot felt.

"A grey Blade Liger killed my friend. You are in a grey Blade Liger. You will die."

The Jaeger charged, claws glowing. Jarid sidestepped to the right, blades glowing. The Jaeger's Strike Laser Claw hit the blade, but they were charged with the same type of energy, so neither Zoid was harmed. The Jaeger whirled around and tried to slash the Liger's face, but it stepped back. Heckler, Hack, and Slash kept back, watching the fight. Jarid made it a standing order that no one would interfere if someone challenged him personally. Win or lose, it was his fight. The Liger tackled the Jaeger and the two feline Zoids went rolling. The Jaeger ended up on top and tried to bite the Liger's throat, but two panels opened up on the Liger's head and the distinct pink glow of an E-Shield formed, launching the Jaeger a good 200 meters. As it tried get to its feet, the Liger already had its blades out and charged, glowing with yellow energy.

"You lose."

FAMT 6 pulled up alongside the disabled Iron Kong. There was no reaction, as a Command System Freeze effectively knocked a Zoid unconscious. Normally, the pilot was knocked out as well, unless they were well protected. The cockpit of the Kong was large, two people could sit side by side, at double arm length.

"Alright, let's drag this monkey home," Sheba joked.

The team got to work, trying to ignore the fact that there was a battle going on not far from their position. The canopy on the Kong opened, LTC Zajac hopping out. He had a nasty bruise on his left temple, but he was awake and alert.

"Any way I could help, Sergeant?"

Though Sheba preferred pilots who offered their help, they only got in the war.

"No thank you, sir. My team has everything under control. The Gustav has an extra seat, next to the driver, if you'd like."

As the Lieutenant Colonel made his way to the Gustav, Sheba's blood froze as a distinctly Asian voice purred in delight.

"Well, well, well, what _do_ we have here?"


	3. Episode 3

**Conflict: Zoids**

 **Season One**

"'God Save The King.' Oh, He saved him all right. But He abandoned the rest of us." – Royal Governor Werner Auer, Vienna, Austria, European Union.

Episode Three

Bathsheba slowly turned around to face the speaker, though she was stunned by the sheer absurdity of it all. A high-speed, ultra-maneuverable Lightning Saix stood there, its cheetah body painted a bright pink, standing out among the snowy background of Beringia, though snow had begun to fall.

"I see we have a commander's Zoid," the pilot spoke over loudspeakers.

The pilot was obviously female, her voice playful and predatory.

"If you value your lives, hand over the pilot and leave the Zoid behind. Do this, and I /might/ let you leave."

Unlike a lot of Alliance pilots, this one's English was very clear, almost cultured. Sheba guessed she was either an officer or had high political connections.

"Well? I haven't got all day."

Aboard the Gustav, Murdoch hit the panic button on his console, sending out a distress beacon. It transmitted the Gustav's location to Ebinay, who then relayed it to any Zoid close enough to come to the rescue.

"Pixel, that's enough. I can take it from here."

From out of the snow came an icy blue stegosaurus-like Gordos, the main cannons on the back pointed toward the FAMT team on the ground. The male pilot had spoken in English, though in a heavy Japanese accent. Pixel, the Saix pilot, faced the newcomer.

"No, Shack. This one is mine."

Shack's Gordos growled in response.

"You'll get the credit. But my Zoid can get the VIP back safer than you. Continue your hunt."

If the Saix could have glared, Sheba was sure it'd be doing it now. She figured the two were holding their conversation in English for her benefit, not theirs.

"So help me, if I find out you took credit yourself..."

Without another word, the Saix took off running, well under the sound barrier. The Gordos's main cannons pointed straight at the Gustav. Now, Sheba was worried. The Saix could kill the team on foot, but Murdoch and the commander would've been safe. Murdoch most likely would've put the heavily armored Zoid between the Saix and the mechanics, if the pilot had opened fire. Because of their design, the Lightning Saix couldn't mount heavy weapons. But a Gordos could knock the Gustav over with a single blast.

"Keep the Zoid, hand over the commander."

* * *

Jarid was about to run the blades into the Jaeger's throat, when a call came over the radio.

"All receiving pilots, this is Ebinay Main. FAMT 6 needs combat assistance at the following location. CAS is not authorized, as there are dismounts involved, over."

A string of coordinates appeared on Jarid's HUD.

 _FAMT 6. Sheba!_

Without another word, he turned and hit his ion booster, the grey Blade Liger taking off at top speed. Heckler, Hack, and Slash struggled to keep up, as none of them had boosters. The Jaeger began to follow, but a shot from Heckler's AZ 50mm cannons hit its legs, causing it to tumble over, as smoke began shooting out of the pipes in the Command Wolf's sides. Maylin lost sight of the retreating Zoids, Jade Dragon roaring in fury. As Jarid neared the designated location, he began to see the distinct shape of Rev Raptors. Grey Death roared and charged into the group, blades extended and glowing. The Raptors were caught entirely off guard, not a single one managing even a half-hearted attempt at a defense, as Grey sliced through, parts flying. Instead of finishing them off, Jarid kept going, focusing on his sister.

 _There!_

Before him was the Gordos, cannons pointed at the Gustav.

"Step away from them. Now."

Grey uttered a low growl, hunched down, ready to pounce. As the rest of his team came up behind him, the pilot of the Gordos simply laughed.

"Only a fool would come charging into battle unprepared, announcing his presence to a more powerful foe."

"What'd you say, motherfucker?!" Heckler retorted, "I wasn't aware you Asian cunts couldn't count, but there's four of us and one of you."

Heckler leaped into the air, jaws open, intending to land on the Gordos. The pilot however, had other plans. The large Zoid lifted onto its hind legs, head slamming into the Wolf's belly.

"Ow, he hit me."

The Gordos came down, the Wolf landing in front of him, only to be launched with a swipe of the head, to hit a rock grouping.

"Ow, he hit me again."

The Gordos fired off a round from his 80mm Heavy Cannons, aimed directly at the Shield Liger. After moment, Heckler was back in action, but gave a low growl, knowing that if he continued, he might not be fixed so easily. Or at all.

"Heckler here." he continued to growl, "Coming to back you up. Fucking safety protocol." he added before returning.

Jarid just gave a grunt, expecting no less. He then gave a grin, as the Command Wolf joined into the fray with the other three.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Slash barked, watching the blast graze the top of his Zoid.

"You assmonkey, you scratched my baby!" he barked, his eye twitching, yet he continued with the formation, but only now actually AIMING instead of causing the Gordos frustration.

"...You were seriously just firing from the hip..?" Hack asked with a sigh.

"No, I'm firing from the _back_." Slash replied in a literal sense.

"Fucking idiot..."

"Enough." Slade barked in as Heckler began taking more accurate pot-shots with the main cannon on his back. He was more focused on evasion right now. Sure, a direct hit could be countered by the shielding, but Grey would loathe the idea of being out of commission. Hack and Slash charged, weapons firing. The Gordos's main cannons fired, hitting the ground between the two Zoids, the blast sending them flying a few feet, though they landed on their feet, coming at the Gordos again. The Zoid swung its tail, the diamond tipped thagomizer impaling the Zaber Fang, before swinging it again, the Zaber flying off and slamming into the Shield Liger, pinning it. The Blade Liger tried to take advantage of the Gordos's dropped guard, but wasn't prepared for its head to come around and smash into the Liger's head, the two Zoids canopy to canopy. Jarid could see the outline of the pilot behind the green canopy, before the Gordos's superior strength pushed the Liger, main cannons firing, hitting the ground and launching Jarid a hundred meters away. The Liger slowly got to its feet, eyeing the Gordos. Heckler came charging in, attempting to latch on to the Gordos' neck, but the large Zoid simply fired its 30mm Maxter machine guns at the Wolf's legs, causing it to tumble head-over-heels into a combat freeze.

While most would have been screaming while going tumbling in a ground-based Zoid, Heckler just began to laugh, knowing he made sure Jarid didn't go down.

"Heckler here. Job's done. Fuck that thing up!" he laughed before slamming into the ground."...Okay, that part hurt..." he groaned.

"Hack, you alright?" Slade asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah...For the most part...I'll be ineffective after this battle though." he sighed, looking at the damage on a screen.

"Guess a suicide run is in order." Jarid grunted, circling the Gordos, his blades at the ready.

His circle was underneath the range of the cannon that hit him before, yet out of the tail's reach. He'd have to get past the massive thing to do anything. The Gordos took a step back, shifting its weight to gain an even balance on all four legs. This pilot wasn't going down without a fight. The main Cannons unleashed a powerful blast towards the Blade Liger, though the rounds were slower than normal, and the pilot had charged the energy around it to give it more of a punch, which also dropped the rounds, giving them the arch needed to hit the Liger. It followed it up by blasting away with its 20mm Linear Laser Gun.

"SON OF A!" Slade barked, narrowly having Grey jump out of the way.

While the blade on the side of the Zoid was undamaged, the gray paint job was practically burnt off. His eye twitched when Grey gave a pained groan.

"Oh, it's ON now, giant piece of shit!" he barked, now charging directly forward, right into the Gordos' face. Had it turned to swing its tail, he would turn the opposite direction to keep in view of the face.

"Tsk, he's pissed," Hack remarked, watching Jarid go through with the suicidal charge," Reminds me of the time some Raptor started shooting at the mechanics. I doubt that guy's pants have gotten the shit out yet..."

As the Gordos swung around to impale the Liger on its thagomizer, it let loose with the machine gun in the area in front of the cockpit. If the Liger moved in front, it'd take 20mm incendiary rounds to the cockpit at a high rate of fire. The machine gun's target was now covered by a 20mm Beam Gun. And to top it all off, the pilot hit the jamming switch. Zoid Canopies work on 3D radar. Without it, the Pilot can't see. The Gordos was now jamming this. Grey was charging in blind. Just as the Radar went dark, Jarid gave a smirk, as he activated the already-damaged E-shield once again. It wouldn't hold of a direct attack for very long, so he strafed underneath the Thagomizer and to the left of the incendiary rounds, still taking hits, but nowhere near as hard as they would have been. As a few broke through the shield, they would only hit the side of Grey's mane. This was nowhere near close enough for him to attack, but that was not his intent. The two cannons targeting the Liger, the rest of the weapons spread out in a full 360. The Radar Operator killed the radar, allowing Slade to see once more.

"You have fought honorably, unlike the rest of your kind. I have returned your sight. Fight me now and find death upon the points of my spikes."

The pilot had flipped his loudspeakers on, taking advantage on the lull in gunfire. And to emphasize his point, the Gordos' tail moved side to side in a slow sweeping motion.

"Says the man who was hiding behind a wave of fodder and steel." Jarid replied, suddenly veering to the right of the Gordos.

Being on its left side, this gave Grey only one option: To go underneath the giant enemy. As they did so, the Liger jumped onto its right side, engaging the blade on the left as he slid underneath the belly. Once Grey reached the other side, he rolled back onto all fours and charged back to its front, now jumping toward the Gordos' head, just in case the evisceration wasn't enough to bring it down, and not only began firing upon the cockpit, but trying to cut deep enough into the neck for the systems to fry.

"Wanna talk to me about honor!? Keep your guns aimed at soldiers instead of civilians!" He barked, after the first blast, but just before the second.

The Gordos went into a Command system Freeze, but Jarid wasn't relenting. He was determined to make sure this pilot never returned to the battlefield. Grey's blades and fangs tore deep gouges in the Gordos' armor. Just before the final blow was struck that would break through the cockpit, an Alliance Redler dove from the sky, flipped upside down, and sliced a rather large gash in the back of the Blade Liger, causing enough trauma that the Liger's Command System froze, saving the life of the Gordos pilot. The Redler turned upright, then unleashed a flurry of 25mm incendiary rounds from a Gatling gun it was holding to its belly, causing miniature craters in the armor, thoroughly ruining what was left of Grey's paintjob. The Redler blasted from the scene at high speeds, before someone's AA got lucky. Jarid just gave a pained grunt as he slammed into the ground. He made sure his work was done. He had no real regrets if the damn dino fell over on top of him. As he remained where he was, on his right side, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, already easing up. He took out a powerful Zoid and a skilled pilot. So if that wasn't acknowledgement enough of the skills of him and his team, nothing would be.

* * *

"And the Sword shall fly unto thee as if borne by a mighty storm!"

Aisling barrel rolled into a formation of three bat-shaped Zabats, carving them apart, before hitting afterburners, rocketing forward.

"Archangel, Hellfire. Scope shows no enemies."

Tobias sighed, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his body. He'd never experienced a full on, life-or-death dogfight, and he was afraid he never would. People called him crazy for it, be he longed for a fair fight between Aisling and another Zoid. Zabats were fast and agile, to the point of flying sideways, but they were no match for the mighty Storm Sworder.

"Angel Lead, this is Ebinay Main, over."

Tobias snapped out of his thoughts and entered formation.

"Go for Archangel."

"Roger, Archangel. You're being redirected. We're sending you the coordinates now."

Tobias was confused.

"Ebinay, I was told we were to guard the Alpha when it arrives, in case the Alliance tries to kill it?"

There was a pause from Ebinay, before a new voice came over.

"Angel Lead, this is Karma Zero One."

Tobias stiffened in his seat. Karma 01 was Colonel Jackson's callsign.

"Go ahead, Zero One."

"Ghost Team has been redirected to guard the Alpha. The Romeo has retreated to Alaskan airspace. We need you to guard a diplomatic team en route from the capital. Link up with Begleitung. You're looking for two Redlers, both marked with EU symbols. Escort them to Ebinay and make sure they get safely into the Hangar. Land with them, keep them under watch. Zero One out."

 _Oh Jesus. Why the hell are we guarding a bunch of Europeans?_

"Angel Team, new orders. Let's roll."

As the four Storm Sworders changed their course, a voice came back over the radio, this time broadcasting on all channels.

"All forces, this is Whiskey Alpha 02. Fall back. I say again, fall back!"

* * *

Maylin was starting to get worried. After losing the grey Blade Liger, she'd traveled the battleground, trying to help out where she could, but things weren't looking too good. The Coalition Zoids were holding their own, even without air support. And without the Assault Hover, they were on their own. And to make things worse, reports were coming in from some of the Radar Pteras' that the Coalition fighter Zoids had vanished.

"All the Americans just left."

A radio broadcast snapped her out of her thoughts, seconds before a massive explosion went off not far from her. From the cloudy sky, it seemed like meteors were falling. But she knew better. By now almost everyone knew better. General Peng's voice came over, audibly shaken. She guessed one of the shots had landed close to his Zoid.

"Retreat back to Mount Osa! Retreat is authorized!"

All around her, her comrades were fleeing, heading back to base as swiftly as they could. But, off in the distance, she could see a grey Blade Liger, lying in the snow next to a large trail, where a large Zoid had been dragged off. It was him.

 _I have you now._

She urged Jade Dragon to attack, but the Jaeger refused. As the clouds flashed from the weapons of the Whale King alpha gunship, Maylin could see the outline of Redlers and Pteras Bombers. Jade Dragon knew it wouldn't survive making it into range.

 _We'll meet again, murderer._

The Zero Jaeger turned and fled, away from the burning from the heavens.


End file.
